the princess and the hound
by lord of redemption
Summary: she's a princess from a foreign land and he's a soldier with a talent for fighting and a taste for adventure.


_Persia, below the palace of King Darius._

Two people stood facing each other, one was the daughter of King Darius, princess Zoe. the other was her personal guard Phoebe. A red square was drawn on the white marble floor, they both stood on the outside of the square. They remained like this until the moment that Zoe nodded her head.

Instantly they both stepped inside the square, both drawing the wooden practice swords they had strapped to their hip and began to circle each other. Neither one of them were willing to make the first move, they continued to circle until finally Zoe grew impatient and lashed out at her opponent with an overhead strike.

The strike was easily blocked by Phoebe who then countered with an overhead strike of her own. Zoe also blocked the strike but not with the same ease as Phoebe did, they continued like this for about an hour, attacking and counterattacking neither one of them giving an inch.

They probably would have continued like this for another hour if it was not for Zoe overextending with an attempted slash, this resulted in her losing her balance which Phoebe quickly took advantage of, blocking the slash with her own sword while simultaneously grabbing Zoe by the wrist and yanking her forward. Sending her flying out of the square and landing on the ground with a thud.

Phoebe sheathed her sword and walked over to the young princess who had started to pick herself up off the ground. Phoebe held out her hand and helped her Lady off the ground. Who now was back on her feet and picking up her sword and putting it back in its sheath.

"You are improving my Lady. soon you shall be able to beat anyone in your father's great army" Phoebe said trying to ease the disappointment the young girl was feeling.

Zoe sighed and looked at her long time friend sadly. "I appreciate your kind words Phoebe, but what good does it do if I can only beat the men that are loyal to me, and not the ones who stand against me?"

"Well if you have the respect of your men then they will fight even harder to protect you. And then you will never even have to lift a sword or dagger on the battlefield."

"But what kind of Queen would I be if I did not join my men in battle?"

"You are Queen yet my Lady." Phoebe said reassuringly, trying to calm down the younger girl from having a nervous breakdown. "Your father is still quite young for a King, so you will have quite a few years to train and become fit to rule the lands of Persia as you wish it."

"But what if the time comes and i'm not ready? What if i'm never meant to rule over my father's kingdoms?"

Before Phoebe could answer the door to the training chamber opened, revealing a messenger carrying a scroll in his hands.

"For you my Lady." he said handing Zoe the scroll before bowing and leaving the chamber.

Zoe opened the scroll and began to read, her eyes moving back and forth at increasing speeds, her face morphing into an expression of disgust.

Suddenly she threw the scroll against the wall, storming over to a nearby table she grabbed three throwing knives and threw them with tremendous force into the head of one the four straw training dummies. Two finding spots in each of the dimmies eyes and the last one hitting it in the mouth

She then picked a spear from a nearby rack and threw it at the same dummy hitting it dead center of the face. Finally she grabbed a sword from the table marched over to the dummy and with strength one would think impossible for someone with such a small body could muster, she lopped off the dummy's head in a single stroke. Without a seconds notice she stormed out of the chamber, slamming the door behind her.

Phoebe bent down and picked up the fallen scroll. She had only seen Zoe react this way once before and she had a sneaking suspicion of what her angry outburst was aimed towards, or more appropriately whom it was aimed towards. After reading the contents of the scroll her suspicion was proven right.

 _A little while later in the throne room of King Darius._

"What is the meaning of this father!?" yelled Zoe throwing the scroll at the King of Persia.

The King sighed and began rubbing his eyes.

"You have to understand daughter. You are at a marriageable age and lord Xerxes is a powerful man, a marriage between you two would only strengthen the power of our two families."

"But Father you and I both know that he and his family have tried for centuries to become rulers of Persia. They have dreams of starting a war with the greeks and that's a war that we can't hope to win."

The King got up from his golden throne, a look of anger on his face.

"I don't care what his family has tried to do, this marriage is what's best for the people of Persia. And as your King and father I command you to do what's best for your country."

With a huff of anger Zoe stormed out of the throne room with Phoebe close behind. After she was gone and he heard the door to her room slam shut, the King slumped back down in his chair. Silently sobbing into his hands about what hed just happened between him and his daughter.

"You did the right thing my King." said a voice to his right. Looking up he saw his most trusted advisor, Artemisia standing there with a glass filled with a red liquid.

"By the gods I hope you're right Artemisia, but I fear that I may have lost my only heir forever by forcing her into marriage."

Artemisia walked to the King's side and handed him the glass. "Here you go my King a glass of wine to calm your nerves." the King snatched the glass from her hand and began gulping it down.

Artemisia watched as the red liquid quickly disappeared down the King's throat, a evil smile creeping onto her lips. The King finished his drink so she quickly wiped the smile away and took the glass from his hand.

"Now there don't you feel better my King?"

The King's eyes were still tinged with red from crying, but his face had a look of calm. "Yes Artemisia, I do feel better about, um, whatever it was I was upset about."

"Good," said Artemisia now allowing her smile to show, "now my King, you should go to your chambers and rest. You and I have big plans to complete and you wouldn't want them to fail now. Would you?"

The King jumped up. "No I wouldn't want them to fail. We've worked so hard on them."

"Good." Artemisia laughed, the potion had once again taken full effect. "Now go to your chambers immediately."

In an instance the King was gone, running down the hall and up the stairs to his royal chambers. Once again Artemisia smiled, her plan was going perfectly, all she needed now was for the little brat to be married off and then the throne would be hers for the taking.


End file.
